


The best birthdays are spent almost entirely in bed

by MyWritingCabin



Series: Bound 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Clint’s birthday and it just might be the best one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best birthdays are spent almost entirely in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the names: Phil refers to Phil Coulson, Clint’s boyfriend and handler on the field; Sir refers to Clint’s master, Phil, when Clint is in the BDSM mindset/when they’re playing. 
> 
> Also, [this](http://www.vibratorsworld.com/12074vibrator.htm) is the vibrator they use.
> 
> As usual, if you see any mistakes please tell me.

Clint was lying spread-eagled on his back in their bed. Sir had finished tying his hands to the bed posts above his head and was just finishing the knots that would fasten the rope around Clint’s feet and the bed. 

“I’m not restricting your ability to speak right now, it’s your birthday and I would like to hear the various noises coming out of your pretty little mouth.” Sir said as he finished the last knot and stood up beside the bed. 

The day so far had been the absolute best and it was only noon. It was very rare to have his birthday be a day off. Clint had been woken up to an enthusiastic blowjob and fingering and it had then continued to shower sex where Sir had taken him against the shower wall. After drying off they had an amazing breakfast – Phil had made waffles, yummy! – and now here they were. In their bed. With Clint happily bound. 

Clint loved when he and Phil got the chance to play. Their relationship wasn’t a 24/7 type, that just wasn’t feasible in their line of work, but more often than not in their spare time Clint would find himself on his knees or on his back or in some other position not thinking anything other than how he could please Sir the best. Sometimes they would watch television together with Sir on the sofa and Clint kneeling on the floor his head resting on Sir’s lap and sometimes they would play. Like today. 

Sir reached into the bedside table and took something from there and set it on the bed. It was the slimmest vibrator they had. It was black on the surface and had a curve to its shape, perfect to tease Clint’s (and sometimes Phil’s) prostate and perineum. Clint should know; he had been on the receiving end of its delightful torment plenty of times. 

“Hmm. What do you suppose I should do with this?” Sir asked while covering the vibrator with lube. Not that Clint would need it, if he was indeed the one it was going to be used on, but Sir always liked to be sure there was no unnecessary tearing involved in their plays. 

“Anything you want, Sir.” Clint replied with just a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

“Oh? Anything I want. That’s very generous of you.” The vibrator pressed against Clint’s nipples, but didn’t stay there long before continuing downwards. When they had decided to give this lifestyle a go, they had briefly dabbled on nipple play, but as Clint’s nipples just weren’t very sensitive that was a bust, so Sir didn’t linger on there for long. His sides on the other hand – Clint arched his back as Sir’s firm hands found just the place – were very responsive and Sir always took great joy finding new places that would make Clint moan and beg. He felt Sir turn the vibrator on and oh, that, that felt great. The touch wasn’t light so it didn’t tickle him, Sir’s hands were sure in their movements and the way the vibrator just magnified the otherwise ordinary touch into something wonderful was making Clint feel almost light headed. 

Eventually Sir stopped. Clint’s cock lay against his stomach dripping precome; he had been hard most of the morning as Sir hadn’t given him the permission to come in the shower, so it had been a while since his previous orgasm this morning. Clint felt when Sir started to lightly push the toy up and around his hole. It almost slipped inside a few times, that’s how loose he still was, but every time Sir retracted his movements and began his teasing anew. 

At long last Sir stopped and pushed to toy up Clint’ ass. Clint moaned aloud, his head trashing back and forth on the pillow. It felt exquisite; the vibration, the fullness and the little nubs at the end of it felt wonderful rubbing against his perineum and his hole. He rode the sensation a bit longer, but his eyes flew open when he felt Sir snap a cock ring on him and move above his desperate body. He must have been out for longer than he thought, because when Sir stopped and seated himself on top of his groin Clint felt something wet touch his cock. His eyes searched Sir’s eyes and he could see the expression on Sir’s face that Clint so loved to see. His eyes were crinkled, making the crow’s feet around them appear and there was just a hint of a smile on his face. 

“We haven’t done this in a while and seeing as it is your birthday today I thought you would enjoy it. Am I wrong?” Sir asked and Clint hurried to reply, both vocally and physically, that yes, this was very much okay with him. Very much. Clint was very glad that Sir had put the cock ring on his dick now, because even the thought of being inside Sir, of feeling that tight hole squeezing around his cock was almost enough to make him come. 

Sir slowly rose from his position and took a hold of Clint’s eager cock. Clint’s hands sought a purchase on something, but were unable, being bound to the bed posts as they were. Bit by bit he could feel Sir lower himself on his cock and he could not stop the groan that he made. Sir’s hand when it left Clint’s cock found its place on his chest, just on top of a scar that he had gotten when he was still in the circus. 

“Open your eyes, Clint.” Sir made a small command and Clint hurried to comply. He hadn’t even noticed his eyes had closed this time. His toes were curling and uncurling, his gaze fixed on Sir and – oh god, he was fully inside Sir. Clint really wished he’d have something to hold on to, usually he loved to be bound like this, it was so relaxing being in Sir’s control, but he longed to grasp something. Anything. Sir must’ve sensed this as he moved slightly from his position and put his hands to Clint’s and entwined their fingers. With that he started to shift slowly, but steadily up and down. Up and down. Just the tiniest of movements, meant more for teasing than anything proper, but Clint didn’t care. He was in cloud number nine at the moment. Sir was so tight around him, his hole so hot and the way it gripped Clint’s cock was wonderful. 

They went like this for a while. Every movement slow and unhurried, Sir every now and then reaching to lick Clint’s neck and bite it. Eventually Sir decided that was enough. He rose to a sitting position, still sitting on Clint’s cock, but with one hand he reached behind him. The vibrator that had been in quite a low setting for most of the time buzzed to life so suddenly it made Clint arch every muscle in his body. And that wasn’t all, at the same moment Sir started riding him in earnest. The vibrations inside his hole and against his perineum were usually alone more than enough to get Clint coming, but with the cock-ring still on him, he had to wait for the moment Sir unsnapped it and granted his release. He was sure his babbling was reaching all time high and his head was trashing from side to side. He could feel the hair on Sir’s legs rubbing against his sides and the way he occasionally clenched down hard made Clint see stars.

“Oh god, please, Sir. Please. Let me come. Please let me come.” Clint couldn’t take anymore. It felt like his balls were about to explode. 

“Hmm. Since it’s your birthday… Okay then. When I unbuckle the ring you are allowed to come.” Deftly Sir took hold of the ring and unsnapped it on his way up. On his way down Clint came. It felt like his poor dick was shooting come for a long time. When he’d stopped coming Sir rose up and inched his way towards Clint’s face. Sir took a hold of his cock and started fisting it with one hand and with the other taking hold of Clint’s jaw and opening his mouth. Clint wished his hands were free so he could grasp those magnificent thighs and feel those firm muscles that he could see trembling with the effort of staying up while Sir jerked off. With a deep groan Sir came and his ejaculation hit its target on Clint’s face and mouth.   
Sir sighed and – no, it was Phil now, Clint could see. It was easy for Clint to differentiate those two, even when half asleep. Sir had this aura that he exuded and his posture was a bit different, too. Phil was his goofy boyfriend of many years who knew Clint better than Clint himself, sometimes. Phil reached to untie the rope that still held Clint’s wrists and feet to the bed. He turned off the vibrator – it was really getting slightly annoying by now, but Clint would not complain about trivial things like that – and put it on the bedside table. Phil took care of each of Clint’s wrists and ankles massaging them gently and then after Phil had deemed everything perfect kissed Clint on the lips and whispered softly that Clint should take a nap and that he would wake him when lunch was ready.

Clint fell asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait finding out what else Phil had planned for today.


End file.
